This invention relates to data processors and more particularly to single chip magnetic bubble processors.
A processor is a device for taking input data and using it in a fixed routine of mathematical and logical operations to obtain an output. Processors are useful in so-called "dedicated" applications in which a fixed routine is used for developing information from one source to provide control outputs or reduced data to that source. Conventional processors are composed of memories, input and output circuits, registers, logic, control, and timing circuits. Processor usage is primarily restricted by its memory capacity, although factors such as power requirements, component reliability, and interfacing with other systems are also design restrictions.
Magnetic bubble devices, implemented on magnetic bubble chips, have been developed which perform memory storage functions as well as duplicate the operation of many conventional electronic circuits. A principal benefit of using chips is their ability to store many more bits of information in a much smaller space than is presently possible using such memory elements as ferrite cores, and to perform similar logic and mathematical operations as performed by conventional circuits. Computers have been designed employing magnetic bubble technology, one such design being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,607 Minnick et al, issued Mar. 19, 1974. This design has a memory of over four thousand 16-bit words and can be implemented using six or more magnetic bubble chips. However, even this computer design still requires numerous interfaces of magnetic bubble chips with conventional electronic circuits in order to access the memory, control the flow of data and perform some of the required mathematic and logic program operations and as such has weight, volume, power needs, program size and, for potential military applications, radiation hardness disadvantages.